Boundaries
by Evidence
Summary: A dog holds the key to a murder and to Grissom just maybe finally opening up to Sara.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Boundaries  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D. Imagine it's still season 2 and nothing bad has happened to the GSR *G*. This is a WIP with a case file and some Geek moments.   
  
The heat sauntered off of the cracked cement walk. The dog's howling like a wolf at the moon echoed through the still night. The animal control van pulled to a stop in front of 420 Beckworth Street. Chris Van Huesan stepped out of the van adjusting the belt that held his gun, mace and walkie-talkie. He fixed the baseball cap on his head and walked up to the front door of 420 Beckworth Street. The howling was insistent; Chris could see why the neighbors had called to complain.  
  
He knocked loudly on the door but doubted if anyone could hear him. He tried the doorbell but it didn't light up making him feel like no buzzing was echoing through the fairly large house. There was one light inside and Chris tried to take a peak to see if anyone was home. The light was in the living room right off the front door where Chris could see a flowered couch, the lamp, which housed the light, and a bookcase filled with volumes.  
  
He ventured around back pinpointing the howling in that area. That was when he saw the blood droplets. A nice red line of drops leading to the back door. The screen was a jar. Chris called out but there was no reply. His hand gripped the door handle and it easily gave way. He was in the kitchen. White walls and title floor. A wooden table in the middle with a blue rug underneath. On the blue rug laid a man, his eyes wide-open, blood coming from his lips, one hand in a fist.  
  
"Mister, can you hear me?" Chris was checking for a pulse but found none. There was a small wound in his neck by his jugular vein. He now could see the mound of blood that must have come from the neck wound as it littered the floor.   
  
The dog continued to howl and Chris realized he was behind a door that led to the kitchen. Carefully opening the door Chris muttered words of comfort but the dog still leaped out of a small downstairs bathroom grabbing Chris's arm.  
  
Chris had always dealt with animals even long before he had taken his current job. He had been bitten numerous times. The dog's teeth clenched slightly but did not break the skin. Instead the dog, a large German Shepard, let him go and walked over to his master. The dog licked the man's face and nestled his nose in his fisted hand but the man didn't move. Laying down beside his master the dog began howling again.  
  
Chris picked up his walkie talkie and yelling over the noise said. "This is Van Huesan. Send the coroner to 420 Beckworth Street. Someone was murdered here."  
  
****  
  
The Tahoe pulled to a stop a few inches from Jim Brass.  
  
"Hell Gil, watch it! You almost hit me."  
  
"I had plenty of room," Gil Grissom responded taking out his field kit, "at least 4 and a half inches."  
  
"Oh yeah that's a LOT," Brass said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"In mathematical probability it is because the context of..."  
  
"Grissom! Good, I need you," Sara Sidle's voice echoed a few feet from Brass and Grissom.  
  
Grissom followed the voice, Brass right behind him.  
  
Sara was crouched next to an animal control van petting a large German Shepard. The dog began growling when he saw the two men approaching but Sara rubbed his ears and told him they were friends.  
  
"This is your witness to the crime," Brass said.  
  
"Oh..." Grissom responded. Animals usually were the worst witnesses. First of all they didn't talk and secondly they really couldn't be put on the stand in court.  
  
A young man appeared around the corner of the van very close to Sara. "Hello, you must be Mr. Grissom. I'm Chris Van Huesan, Animal Control Officer for Henderson. I found the dead man and the dog locked up in a downstairs bathroom."  
  
"Was the backdoor open?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yes, I tried it and it opened right up," Chris paused and looked down at Sara and the dog. "You have a way with animals Ms. Sidle."  
  
"Call me Sara," she responded with a smile.  
  
"Sara it is."   
  
Grissom's stomach clenched. "Captain Brass would you continue interviewing Officer Van Huesan? Sara and I have a crime scene to process."  
  
"Um...sure," Brass responded catching Grissom's sudden change in mood.   
  
Grissom proceeded off to the back of the house Sara hot on his trail.  
  
"Competing in a race?" Sara asked as she caught up to him.  
  
"No, I just want to get the scene secured."  
  
Grissom stopped suddenly and Sara, following Newton's theory of a body in motion tends to stay in motion, collided her shoulder into his.  
  
"Ouch," she said rubbing the injured area.  
  
"You okay?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yeah just hurt for a second." There was a slight grimace on her face.  
  
Grissom put down his kit and touched tenderly her shoulder. Their eyes met briefly and Grissom quickly receded into his unemotional mode.   
  
"Just a bruise, put some ice on it when you get home." He picked up his kit and turned on his flashlight. The drops of blood that had made him stop glistened under the white light. "Sara, swap the blood drops...please," he added, "I'll lift fingerprints off the door."  
  
They worked in silence for a few minutes and then with a nod of their heads slowly proceeded into the kitchen. Grissom scanned the entire room with his flashlight looking for any other pieces of evidence that might not be obvious. Sara took a few pictures of the room, the blood, the dead man and the bathroom where the dog was put.  
  
"I think whomever did this knew the victim," Sara said looking at a calendar of dogs that hung in the bathroom.  
  
"We have no evidence of that yet."  
  
"Then explain how a stranger got a dog into the bathroom without losing half of his face." Sara gave Grissom a look.  
  
"Maybe he was strong enough to subdue the dog or friendly so that the dog didn't realize there was danger."  
  
"You may know bugs but you don't know dogs"  
  
Grissom looked hurt but Sara grinned. "The dog bit Chris, didn't break the skin but bit him. By instinct a dog knows how to fight and can sense when something is wrong. The only way a dog wouldn't attack was if it knew the person. It would get confused sensing the danger but thinking it could trust the person. So the dog ends up in the bathroom as his master lies dying out here."  
  
Grissom was impressed. "I didn't know you knew so much about canines."  
  
"I had a couple of dogs growing up."  
  
"So you have first hand knowledge of them," Grissom said finishing off his swabbing of the man's fist.  
  
Sara moved on to print the bathroom door. "Yeah when I was born my parents had a black lab."  
  
"Nice breed."  
  
"Yes they are. Blackie..."  
  
"That's certainly original," Grissom said with a small laugh.  
  
"I didn't name the dog. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted- Blackie was so gentle but a good protector. When I was eight a kid knocked me off my bike in front of my house. Blackie came running around and nearly killed the kid. He didn't bite just was growling like crazy."  
  
"He wasn't leashed?"  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"Then you were lucky you weren't sued. Didn't you hear about the case where..."  
  
Sara audibly sighed.  
  
"Never mind then." He turned back to his work.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sara said trying to make amends, "just when you start to ramble..."  
  
"Oh I was rambling?"  
  
"Well not yet..."  
  
"Sara, why don't you go and process the dog see if there are any clues on it."  
  
"But I'm not done in here."  
  
"You are the dog expert and you can visit with your new friend." Grissom gritted this teeth.  
  
"Fine," she said with a huff and left with her kit.  
  
David walked in a few moments later ready to secure the body for transport back to the morgue. He swallowed but asked the question that was nagging at him, "Sir?"  
  
Grissom raised his head. "David I could you just call me Grissom like everyone else."  
  
"Yes sir...um...what's up with Sara?" David pulled open the fist but no item was clenched in it.  
  
Grissom took a photo. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She seemed upset outside."  
  
Now it was Grissom's turn to sigh. "I'm afraid we had an argument."  
  
"Oh," David said, turning the body over and sticking the liver temp thermometer in the cold body. "That would explain why she looked like she was crying."  
  
"Sara's crying?"  
  
"Her eyes are all wet and her voice is slightly cracking."  
  
"I can't believe that is crying because of an argument."  
  
David swallowed again but continued. "You are the only one that can truly hurt her....sir."  
  
Grissom mulled this over as he helped strap the body to the stretcher. He would have to make this up to Sara...somehow.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Boundaries  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D and for the reviews.   


  
  
The red and blue lights bathed the night into an almost eerie glow. They swayed around changing Sara's hair color as Grissom watched her chatting with Officer Van Huesan and collecting evidence from the dog. He wanted to apologize for upsetting her but like always his words became twisted in his throat whenever she was around.  
  
"We got an ID on our vic."  
  
Grissom swirled around to see Jim Brass with a smug look on his face. "Good, who is he?"  
  
"I think Van Huesan likes Sara."  
  
Grissom fumed. "Jim, I thought you were about to talk about the case."  
  
"I am but I couldn't help seeing you stare at Sara..."  
  
"I wasn't staring..."  
  
"Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"  
  
Grissom bit at his lower lip. "The case, please. Who's our vic?"  
  
"Calm down I'm just teasing you. Anyone can see Sara only has eyes for you." Brass continued on not missing a beat even though Grissom looked ready to ask a question. "Our dead man is Vincent Krammer. His neighbor, Evelyn Jasper, just IDed him for us. He is a widow like Mrs. Jasper. They have dinner over each other's residences a few times a week."  
  
"They're dating?"  
  
Brass shrugged. "I don't know- Mrs. Jasper just said that they were friends who ate dinner together. If he stayed longer after dinner Mrs. Jasper didn't reveal and I didn't ask. Mr. Krammer was 74 and except for high cholesterol in good health."  
  
"Did she see anyone around here tonight?"  
  
"Nope, she took a sleeping pill around eight after Mr. Krammer left. She said she was out cold until 11 when she heard the dog howling. By then the neighbors next door who aren't dog fans called animal control to report the howling dog." Brass looked up form his notes.  
  
"Have you interviewed the other neighbors?" Grissom asked stealing a look at Sara laughing at something Chris was saying.  
  
"Yes, the non members of the Humane Society are Kyle and Debbie Lane. They heard the dog start howling about ten."  
  
"Did they see anyone around?"  
  
"Ah, no they were predisposed at the time." Brass grinned.  
  
"What does that mean?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Well I could draw you a diagram but I would feel a little uncomfortable about it," Brass laughed.  
  
"Oh." Grissom said finally understanding.  
  
"And the dog's name is Bailey." Brass flipped close his notes.  
  
Grissom's eyed followed to Sara. She looked so happy right then after the tears had dried that David had seen her shed. Crying because of an argument between Grissom and her.  
  
"Sara!" he yelled over. "Do you have anything?"  
  
"Yeah." She was short and to the point.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier can I see the evidence?"  
  
Brass could have been knocked over by a feather at that point.  
  
"Um...yeah on my way," she called back and joined him a feel seconds later, friendly. "I found an interesting fiber on the dog's color." She handed him the evidence bag.   
  
Grissom's fingers briefly touched her gloved hand but even though it was covered he could feel her warmth.  
  
"It appears to be nylon," Sara said looking practically over Grissom's shoulder as he observed the fiber.  
  
"Well this could belong to anyone, even our vic," Grissom responded in his usual neutral tone.  
  
"I have a hunch it belongs to our killer. Our dog friendly killer." Sara grinned.  
  
"Let's prove that first."  
  
"That's what I'm planning to do Grissom...if of course the evidence says that."  
  
"Sara," Officer Van Huesan came up to the small gathering. "Do you need to search the dog any further? If not I'll take him to his temporary home at the pound."  
  
"Nope I'm all done. Poor guy," she said shaking her head, "I think I may have to come and visit him."  
  
"That would be nice," Chris said with a smile.  
  
Grissom felt this stomach twist.   
  
"Ah, Sara would you ask Officer Canoples if he found anything in the bushes?" Brass directed trying to clear the awkward scene.  
  
"Sure," Sara said and with a wave to Chris took off to the officer's direction.  
  
"So," Chris started, "is she single?"  
  
"No." Grissom answered quickly.  
  
"Oh," Chris said with disappointment, "She has a boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Grissom responded.  
  
"Yeah but we hardly ever see him like's invisible or doesn't exist or something," Brass said with a chuckle.  
  
Grissom's head was spinning. Why was he destroying a chance for Sara to be happy? When he wasn't ready to share any of his feelings with her? But he was overpowered with the desire to doom this potential romance. "You know that dog is actually still evidence...I think I'll take him for a while."  
  
"Take him?" Brass asked.  
  
"Keep him at my condo until the investigation is done."  
  
"When did you want to play Timmy and have a Lassie?" Brass asked, catching on.  
  
"I've always liked...dogs."  
  
"Well Mr. Grissom if you're willing to take the dog until I can find him a new home that would really be great. My pound is very overcrowded right now. I'll get Bailey ready for transport in your Tahoe."  
  
"Great," Grissom said with a low voice.  
  
Brass began laughing when Officer Van Huesan walked away. "Oh you don't like Sara at all. Nope not one bit." Brass grew more serious. "You truly care for her Gil, that's why you're willing to play daddy to a dog. You want to impress her and keep her far away from handsome, young officer Van Huesan."  
  
Grissom pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I am merely taking care of the evidence. If this animal was a scorpion or a rat, I would do the same thing."  
  
"Mr. Grissom, Bailey's ready to roll!" Chris yelled from near Grissom's dark SUV.  
  
Grissom sighed. "Jim, would you please tell Sara to finish up here and head back to the lab. I'll be there as soon as I can get my guest settled."  
  
"Sure. Have fun." Brass laughed again.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Boundaries  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D and to all of you for the reviews.

The whining was intense all the way to Grissom's condo. He turned on the radio and found a rock and roll station to try to drown it out. But even the Rolling Stones couldn't compete with one large German Shepard.  
  
"Okay, boy, time to get out," Grissom said to the dog when they reached their destination. The dog didn't budge he continued to whine and Grissom resorted to tugging on his brown collar. "Come on, come." Grissom's words were meaningless.  
  
The fiasco went for a few minutes before Grissom took out his cell. He needed to get back to the lab but he couldn't leave the dog in the Tahoe all night. He dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Sidle."  
  
"Sara, it's me. I...I am having problems with Bailey. Where are you?"  
  
"I just got to the lab, I'm walking up the front steps, I'm beginning to open the door..."  
  
"Sara." He could hear the amusement in her voice, a happy sign seeing just a while before she was unhappy with him. "Could you come to my condo and help me get the dog situated. Then we could head back to the lab together."  
  
Together. The word made her stop in her tracks although he didn't mean it in a romantic sense. But still it held meaning for her. "Sure, I'm on my way."  
  
"Do you remember where I live? It was a few years ago when you were here with Nick, Warrick and Catherine for the strip strangler case."  
  
"Of course I remember." With that she hung up.  
  
Grissom bent down next to the rearview mirror and took a quick glance at his reflection. He may not have looked as young as Chris Van Huesan but he was still handsome.  
  
Sara arrived at the scene barely a few minutes later. She nearly jumped out of her Tahoe. "Hey Bailey!"  
  
The dog immediately began wagging its tail.  
  
Sara opened the back door and out came the large dog bounding after her.  
  
"That was easy," Grissom said assumed.  
  
"Someone has to got to fall head over heals for me," she said looking at Grissom and looking away.  
  
"I think that probably happens to every guy when you enter a room."  
  
She looked at him now and he was the one to turn away. He had revealed too much with one sentence.  
  
Bailey walked, unleashed, up to Grissom's condo on the third floor of his still unfinished apartment complex. Grissom opened the door and led Sara and the dog in. His heart skipped a beat- for the first time in his life he was walking into his home like he had a family- a wife and a dog.  
  
"Do you have any large bowls?" Sara asked walking in and looking around.  
  
"Third cabinet, top shelf," Grissom instructed.  
  
Sara removed two bowls- a stainless stain for water and a red large one for food. "We have to remember to buy him dog food."  
  
"Right," Grissom said cringing as the dog got on his leather sofa. "We" she said as if they were a team in all of this.  
  
A popping sound emitted from the sofa.  
  
Sara turned with the water in hand. "Oh, Grissom. He shouldn't be on there."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, you won't have a sofa left!" Sara went over quickly and shoed Bailey off- three holes were visible. "Grissom, I'm sorry."  
  
"I needed a new one anyways. The springs aren't like they use to be."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "Really. Use the sofa often?"  
  
"Of course, all the time," Grissom responded not getting what she was implying.  
  
"Alone?" She asked with a grin.  
  
A Huh? expression appeared on his face.  
  
"Damn it Grissom you're hard to tease. I was kidding you that you had some female company on the sofa with you and your activities ruined the springs." She picked up the water dish, Bailey had already emptied it, and refilled.  
  
"Oh," Grissom said willing to play her game, "I didn't think of that. It's been a few days since Tina was here."  
  
Sara promptly dropped the water dish on the floor splashing herself and the kitchen island.  
  
"Just teasing," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Not funny," Sara replied but there was laughter in her voice. "Look at me I'm soaked and the floor needs to be wiped.  
  
"I'll clean the floor seeing it was my fault you dropped the dish." He grabbed paper towels printed with grapes and bent down to mop up the mess.  
  
"Got enough paper towels to dry me?" Sara asked.  
  
"If you really can't stand being a little wet I have slacks in the other room." Grissom said it without thinking,  
  
Sara paused from observing the damage to her attire. "I'll ...I'll be fine thanks."  
  
Grissom went back to scooping up the remaining water with his paper towels repeating to himself how there were boundaries one couldn't cross.  
  
Bailey scratched at the front door kicking off some flacks of wood. He let off a bark.  
  
"I think Bailey needs to be let out," Sara said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
I'll bring him. Can you look and see if there is anything in the fridge he can eat?" Grissom asked getting up quickly and standing a mere few inches form Sara. He swallowed.  
  
"Sure," Sara said slowly, staring more at his eyes and feeling the heat from his body.  
  
Bailey barked again.  
  
"Coming," Grissom called tearing himself away from the moment.  
  
Sara sighed when he left with the now leashed dog. Opening the door of the silver-plated appliance she found not much food at all. There was an open half and half liter of milk, catsup, an unopened peanut jar, stale looking bread, a package of cold meat and his migraine medicine. Sara removed the cold meat- turkey- smelled it and ripped it into pieces for Bailey.  
  
Grissom returned with Bailey. "He's set. Maybe we should get going. I think he'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, he's all set now," Sara, said watching him munch on the cold meat. She thought of the lack of food in the fridge. "He makes me hungry. Hey want to grab something to eat on our way into work?"  
  
Grissom smiled. "Yes, that would be good. Where can you eat?"  
  
Sara felt suddenly elated, happy that he remembered she was a vegetarian. "Do you know Pilano's? They have veggie wraps that are delicious."  
  
"No I haven't heard of them. Where are they located?"  
  
Bailey licked Sara's hand. "Hey boy. On Cover Drive."  
  
Grissom bit his lip. "I don't know where that is."  
  
"Oh well if you don't mind I can drive us there and then to the lab."  
  
Grissom's mind was whirling. "You would drop me off back home after shift?"  
  
"Yeah," Sara said.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Grissom said smiling. "Maybe on the way home we can pick up some dog food."  
  
Home. We. "Sure," Sara said with a smile and a flip of her heart.  
  
Bailey watched them leave wagging his tale at the two CSIs.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Boundaries  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D for the encouragement.   
  
Pilanos was a small restaurant a few hundred years form CSI headquarters. Understanding what modern, busy workers needed they had built a drive through window offering pre made veggie wraps and Italian sandwiches. Grissom had already eaten half of his roast beef sandwich out of nervousness before they were two minutes away.  
  
"Someone was hungry," Sara said glancing over at him as she drove with one hand and eating her pepper/tomato/cheese wrap.  
  
"I have been too busy with work to stop at the grocery store."  
  
"That's why there is take out," Sara said with a laugh.  
  
"It's too expensive."  
  
Sara laughed. "Oh Grissom, you make plenty of money to buy food. Maybe you don't like to eat alone."  
  
Grissom gulped down the last of his sandwich. "Maybe," he said softly. He was still hungry but that sandwich would have to subside him.  
  
Sara, as if reading his mind, asked, "Still hungry? Here have a bite of my wrap." She handed the wrap over.  
  
"Thanks," Grissom said taking a bite.  
  
"You can finish it if you want."  
  
"Um...no, that's okay. Thank you."  
  
They pulled into the lab parking lot seeing Hodges standing out in the middle of a parking space, staring.  
  
"What is he doing?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Maybe waiting for aliens to take him home?" Sara grinned.  
  
Grissom shook his head and got out. "Hodges!'  
  
David Hodges jumped and turned around. "Boss! Hey, I was just...um... never mind. Where have you two been?"  
  
"Taking care of the evidence," Grissom replied starting into the building.  
  
"Well your results are in on that nylon fiber found on the dog collar." Hodges followed behind them like a dog after it's masters.  
  
"Go on," Grissom urged.  
  
"The fiber is nylon as Sara had assumed but it's particular type of fiber, a fiber found in certain windbreakers."  
  
Grissom stopped dead in his tracks. Hodges nearly crashed into Sara.  
  
"Certain windbreakers?"  
  
"Yup! Megacoyicde nylon used only by the Tee Sports Company. It was in the database." Hodges smiled.  
  
"Why was it in the database?' Sara asked.  
  
Hodges turned towards her. "Three local schools use the Tee Sports Company for their soccer and track teams."  
  
Grissom raised an eyebrow and Sara reflected the same.   
  
"And what schools are these?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Hold on," Hodges replied pulling a paper form his back pocket, "Johnson High School, John F. Kennedy Memorial High, and Las Vegas Central."  
  
"Good job Hodges," Grissom said, "I'm heading to the morgue- Sara would you start the paper work on the warrants for these schools."  
  
"Well do," Sara replied and then cast a glance at a smiling Hodges. "What?"  
  
"Oh I'm just happy Grissom complimented me. Sanders and I have a little competition going to see who can receive the most compliments from the boss. So far I'm ahead by two. Yes!"   
  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Doc, what can you tell me?" Grissom asked entering the dimly lit autopsy room.  
  
"Doggone it I wondered when you were going to get here," Robbins said with a laugh.  
  
"Sara and I were busy..."  
  
"Oh," Robbins said whistling.  
  
"Not...we were taking care of the victim's dog."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"I believe you, Gil. Your vic by the way died from a single wound to the jugular vein. It appears that something shaped like a screw penetrated the skin. He bled out quickly."  
  
"A corkscrew, perhaps?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Could be. I'll know more in a day or two."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Grissom said starting off.  
  
"Oh and I don't know if this is important to your investigation but Mr. Krammer had sex in the last few hours."  
  
"It might be. I guess he was more than friends with his neighbor."  
  
"Borrowed more than a cup of sugar, huh?" Robbins laughed.  
  
"You're in quite the mood tonight Al," Grissom shook his head with a small smile and left the morgue.  
  
The hours passed on to daybreak. The sun rose brightly over the mountains casting Vegas in a bright light.  
  
Sara knocked at Grissom's door. "Ready to go? We can get a few hours of rest before going over to the high schools."  
  
"Maybe we should just pull a double- I don't feel tired," Grissom replied staring at the crime scene photos.  
  
"Okay but what about Bailey? He needs to go for a walk by now and we also have to pick him up some real food...well dog food."  
  
"That's true. Okay just a few hours then I'm back at the lab."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Sara replied and lead the way to her Tahoe.   
  
Grissom got in quickly stealing a glance at her as he clicked his seat belt into position. She was so close but still so far away. He wondered if this was how it was for the widowed neighbors. First just friendly hellos, then something simmering beneath the surface, followed by friendship and then something more. He wondered if it would ever work out that way for Sara and himself, if he would ever be ready to commit. He could picture the two of them grilling hamburgers for the Fourth of July although he had never used a grill in his life and Sara wouldn't eat meat.  
  
"Grissom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," he replied coming back to reality.  
  
"You had this strange look on your face."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking...about the future."  
  
"Pleasantly I hope," Sara said starting up the SUV.  
  
"If it all works out the most pleasant future I could imagine."  
  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Boundaries  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D for the encouragement and the knowledge.

The bright red florescent lights of the Big Town Supermarket danced on Sara's hair. Grissom watched her from a spot adjacent to her as her eyes scanned the bags of dry dog food.   
  
"How about this kind?" She said pulling a large blue bag a few inches off the shelf professing, "Your dogs will love it!"  
  
"What are the ingredients?" Grissom asked trying to find where they were located on the bag.   
  
"Um...here," Sara pointed to the smallest box on the bag where in tiny print the ingredients were written.  
  
"Corn," Grissom responded razing his head. "We can't get this brand."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "I thought corn was good for you."  
  
"Good for us, not dogs, weighs on their digestive system," Grissom said with a shrug.   
  
"So oh wise one, we can't get this dog food?" Sara asked.  
  
"Better not. I don't know much about dogs but that is one thing I know."  
  
Sara began rescanning the bags. "Did you read about it?"  
  
"No," Grissom said with a shake of his head. "An animal expert told me a few years ago. Said some brands that are unhealthy were like cheesecake to dogs."  
  
"Oh you just made me hungry," Sara said with a laugh. "How about this brand? No corn- turkey as the first ingredient."  
  
"I believe that one is perfect," Grissom said with a smile. He usually did his shopping alone so this was a unique treat that he was rather enjoying.  
  
They moved on to dog food cans and choose what they hoped to be some flavorful tastes for Bailey. Sara convinced Grissom to pick some groceries up of his own and began tossing food into the carriage that she thought he would like. Grissom just watched and nodded his head in approval. She knew him so well; the food she had picked out was almost all his favorite foods expect when she added a bag of salad.  
  
"Ah, no salad please."  
  
"It's good for you."  
  
"I'm not a big fan of the taste."  
  
Sara pointed at the various brands of salad dressing. "That's why Paul Newman invented these," she said with a grin.

Grissom shook his head and they ventured off to the checkout where the girl behind the counter with her dyed blonde hair in a ponytail told Sara "You're husband is good looking." Grissom didn't correct her and he noticed Sara didn't either. She simply replied. "Yeah, thanks.""Bailey, look what we got for you," Sara said after they entered Grissom's condo with their mounds of groceries.  
  
Bailey jumped off of Grissom's now ruined couch and ran to see what he had received.  
  
Sara opened the bag of dry dog food; the large German Shepard gobbled it up. "Well it might not taste like cheesecake but he certainly likes it."  
  
"Maybe he's into being healthy," Grissom said, not seriously. He was busy restoring his fridge and trying to get his courage. Finally he found his tongue. "There's plenty of food here now...would you like to stay for breakfast?"  
  
Sara's heart skipped a beat and the hands she had in her pockets grew sweaty. "Sure," she responded slowly.  
  
"Um...toast with that jam you got me perhaps?" Grissom asked, head still in the fridge making it easier for him to speak to her.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great and maybe a banana."  
  
"Okay I'll get it started."  
  
Sara petted Bailey's head until Grissom was done setting the kitchen island and the toast had browned.  
  
"All set," he said, the hand on the knife smearing the raspberry jam unsteady and shaky/  
  
"Thanks," Sara responded taking a seat feeling like she had entered some surreal fantasy.  
  
Grissom handed her the plate and proceeded to ask her which juice she would like seeing Sara had picked up both orange and apple juice for him. Sara chose orange and Grissom poured himself a glass as well.  
  
They ate in silence, Sara's stomach slightly tossing with a mixture of excitement and fear. Grissom eating quickly again not knowing what to say or do. Bailey sat by them looking for droppings but none fell. Sara would pat his head every few minutes to let him know she realized he was there.  
  
"That was very good, thanks," Sara said wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I better get home so I can get some sleep."  
  
"Oh of course," Grissom said standing up.  
  
Sara smiled. "Um, Grissom you have a little jam on your lip."  
  
"Oh," Grissom said slightly embarrassed. He tried to wipe it off with his napkin but missed.  
  
"Wait, let me help," Sara said removing the napkin from his hand and then the jam from his lip.   
  
He swallowed. His feelings rushed through every bit of him, feelings he hadn't felt since Sara had brushed chalk off his face.  
  
They both stared at each other frozen in time, waiting to see what the other would do next. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Damn," Grissom muttered under his breath going to grab it. Sara hadn't even noticed- her mind was at other places at the moment.  
  
Bailey barked as Grissom picked up the phone. Sara finally out of her trance asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Yes, Nick, I understand," Grissom said loudly to answer her question. "We'll be right there. Um...I...yeah, I'll call Sara. Bye."  
  
"What's up?" Sara asked watching him replaced the phone back in it's cradle.  
  
"Evelyn Jasper was attacked at her house."  
  
Sara shook her head but nothing surprised her anymore. "Nick's at the scene?"  
  
"Yes, of course he wants us to go there."  
  
"I guess we will have to forgo sleep," Sara said pushing back her hand with her hand, "And a shower."  
  
"Luckily you look good without the shower," Grissom said it quickly and felt the color rise to this cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," Sara replied softly.  
  
"We better bring Bailey out and then had to Mrs. Jasper's." Grissom grabbed Bailey's new red leash from where he had placed it on his door. "Come on boy, daddy will bring you for a quick walk."  
  
"Are you a father now?" Sara said with a grin.  
  
"I didn't even realize I had said it. Part of our nature as humans to call ourselves their fathers or mothers, some semblance of control."  
  
"Oh well I was going to say it was sweet," Sara smiled dazzled by his blue eyes.  
  
Grissom returned with Bailey quickly and Sara left this time following him in her own SUV. She felt noticablely the absence of his presence. Driving along she glanced often at the empty passenger seat and the indentation of the fabric where he had sat. Her hand involuntary touched the cloth as if she were reaching out to touch him.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Boundaries  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D and thanks to Under-the-Maple-Street- Bridge for her warm remarks.  
  
The sirens and flashing blue lights were back on Beckworth Street, the day after they had first arrived. Grissom and Sara in their separate Tahoes both stopped at the same moment. They got out almost in unison and walked up to Brass and Nick.   
  
"Whoa, are you two practicing for the synchronized parking Olympics because I think you have a real shot at winning." Brass laughed and then grew serious. "Evelyn Jasper is okay but her house is a mess. The mailman reported the crime; Mrs. Jasper wants to quote "Just forget about it." She's not giving us any details."  
  
"Well then the evidence will have to do the talking," Grissom said. "Nick, what do you have so far?"  
  
Nick sans baseball cap for once began, "I secured the crime scene, took some prints, photographed the destruction. Now I want to see if there is any evidence outside the house. This guy must be pretty gnarly to attack someone in the morning when it's light out and most people are up."  
  
"Good work, check the outside perimeters I want to do a little more investing in Mrs. Jasper's home while we have a chance. Sara, would you help me?"  
  
"Sure," she responded eager to begin.  
  
"Do you think the two crimes are connected?" Nick asked.   
  
"Verdict is still out on that. Lets see where the evidence will take us."  
  
The Jasper home was fairly good sized with new looking furniture and a piano in the corner of what appeared to be the living room. Couch pillows and various papers were scattered about by the perpetrator of the crime. A plant stand was knocked over its brown soil flowing out on to the braided rug.  
  
Grissom walked slowly around taking his surroundings in. It smelled of baby powder.  
  
"Grissom, this vase is worth money, I wonder why it wasn't stolen," Sara said holding a crystal, gold plated vase in her hands.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't about a robbery," Grissom responded.  
  
That was when he noticed pictures on her mantle of Mr. Krammer and Mrs. Jasper. They were smiling at Lake Mead in one, in another they were fishing on a boat, and the last picture was of them at Disneyland with Goofy.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess Mr. Krammer didn't just come over for dinner."  
  
"Oh," Sara said looking at the pictures. "They were an item, a regular couple. Are you thinking small lie, big lie?"  
  
Grissom shrugged. "I'd doubt Mrs. Jasper killed Mr. Krammer, she's too frail to stick a corkscrew in his neck."  
  
Sara grinned mischievously. "Not too frail for some things though."  
  
Grissom merely gave her his "stop it" look.  
  
They continued their search of the house pausing on certain documents and such. The rooms were small so they were forced to stand close together nearly touching.  
  
"Sara, look at this," Grissom said. In order to see Sara pushed up against him. He swallowed.  
  
"A fiber like I found at the Krammer crime scene," Sara inhaled.  
  
"Our crimes are connected," Grissom softly spoke wondering how to gently wedge the fiber out of the air conditioning unit in the bathroom. "Can you hand me my tweezers?"  
  
"Um, let's see," Sara backed up slightly and retrieved them, handing them to Grissom.  
  
"Thanks." Gently he pulled it out depositing it in the evidence bag Sara had all ready.  
  
They both went to back up at the same time knocking each other over. Giggles of laughter erupted from Sara lying beside him.  
  
"It isn't funny I think I hurt my back." Grissom rubbed at his lower back.  
  
"Oh Grissom," Sara started with a laugh but was interrupted by the sound of feet.  
  
"Um, hi," Nick said standing in the doorway noticeably uneasy.  
  
"Nick, didn't Grissom ever tell you being a CSI was dangerous work?" Sara said quickly.  
  
"Probably," he muttered, "I just wanted to tell you two I found skid marks from a possible SUV out front."  
  
"You know what to do," Grissom said eager to get Nick away and for the color in his cheeks to subside.  
  
"Yup, I'm heading to the lab right now. You two...have fun."  
  
Sara and Grissom exchanged a look. "Now what?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go back to our school days, our high school days and see if anyone is missing a fiber from a windbreaker," he held the piece of material up. "Then I think we'll have our number one suspect."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Boundaries

Chapter 7

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Thanks to D for all the encouragement.

Central High School was large, filled with some of the poorer Las Vegas area residents. It's brick surface was old and faded looking and many students were smoking on the front lawn even though it was against the law.

Grissom and Sara walked past the students and into the building. The principal, Mr. Jerome Davis greeted them. "Mr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle, I'm Mr. Davis. You have access to whatever you like here but if you first want to head to the athletic department that's fine."

"The athletic department, please," Grissom said.

"Okay, right this way." Davis led them on a winding path to the back of the high school where the football, soccer, and baseball fields all stood adjacent to each other. The department was actually one small office with three desks.

"We will need to see your student roster," Sara said scanning the office.

"Of course," Davis replied.

"How many teams have windbreakers?" Grissom asked.

"Two teams. The soccer team and the baseball team."

"Who coaches these teams, I would like to talk to him."

"Eric should be here in a few moments. When I saw you coming I told him to meet us down here. He's been feeling ill for a while, had to go home."

"Ill?" Grissom asked, his curiosity peaked.

Davis nodded. "Stomach bug."

Both CSIs could hear heavy footsteps behind them. "Jerome, are these those CSIs?"

They turned to see a large man with sandy blonde hair around age 30.

"Ah Eric, glad you could come down. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle from the crime lab."

Eric nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eric Jasper."

"Jasper?" Grissom said pieces falling into place.

"Yeah."

"Is your mother Evelyn Jasper?" Sara asked, her wheels also turning.

"Yes she is."

"And your father is deceased." Grissom said it as fact.

Jasper's head turned and a scowl appeared. "My father is still alive in my heart."

"But he's not able to go grocery shopping or cut wood anymore, correct?" Grissom said analyzing Jasper's voice shifts.

"Correct." Jasper crossed his beefy arms.

"Where were you an hour ago?" Grissom probed looking at his plaid shirt and tan slacks for clues.

"Home. I felt sick. Ask Mr. Davis."

"Good, may we see your toilet then?" Grissom asked.

"What?" Jasper's eyes were full of shock.

"Well to prove your alibi. If you really were sick particles of your stomach undigested food should be prevalent."

"That's gross man. Look I felt sick but I wasn't."

"How convenient," Sara replied studying him closely and seeing the lies. "Where were you last night?"

"Home." His voice had deepened and a gray gloom colored his appearance.

"Alone?"

"Yes alone."

"Any neighbors that can collaborate your story?" Sara asked.

"It isn't a story!" he yelled, his temper flaring.

Grissom quickly moved himself between Jasper and Sara as a form of protection for the woman who made his heart skip a beat.

"Calm down Eric, this is a school", Davis instructed.

"Mr. Davis may we check this office please for any evidence?" Grissom asked, his eyes focused on Jasper.

"Yes you may," Davis said, his cheery expression gone.

"What about my permission or Mike's or Ian's?" Jasper looked at the CSIs.

"The principal has the authority to overrule you." Grissom responded.

Jasper stewed in the hallway as Grissom and Sara begin looking through the papers on top of Jasper's desk.

"Lots of old notices. He doesn't seem to throw anything away," Sara said with a shake of her head. "I wonder how Bailey's doing?"

"Hopefully well and hopefully I have a couch in some working condition."

Jasper was continuing to fidget outside. David realizes a diversion was necessary while the CSIs completed their work said, "Eric, why don't we go to the main office and wait."

"Fine," Jasper replied leaving with the principal.

"His windbreaker doesn't seem like it's here. I wonder if it'd in his car."

"We don't have a warrant Sara."

"I know but maybe..." Sara's eyes lit up. "I can go down to the athletic field locker rooms and just look to see if his jacket is there."

Grissom thought for a moment. "Okay but look don't touch. Not until we can secure a warrant."

"Yes sir," Sara mock saluted him and headed off to the locker room.

For Grissom the last day had been super pleasant. He was really enjoying his time with Sara and learning to appreciate Bailey. In a way he finally was acquiring the one thing that was missing from his life that he didn't realize was missing- a family.

Sara walked down the white stairs to the athletic complex. The locker rooms were right at the bottom of the stairs labeled simply W and M. She knocked on the men's door, announced her presence and walked in. The metal door closed swiftly behind her. She missed hearing the footsteps that followed down her track a few seconds later.

"Mr. Grissom!" Mr. Davis ran into the coaches' office. He was holding a cloth to his head.

"What's the matter?" Grissom stood up.

"Jasper punched me and took off."

"Where, in what direction?"

"Toward the athletic complex."

Grissom's heart sank. "Good God no."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Boundaries  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D for the encouragement and to Under the Maple Bridge and Nessa for telling me about ff.net not allowing reviews. I don't know why it does that. I am way late in finishing off this story but work got in the way. Thanks all for continuing to read it.  
  
Grissom's heart beat in unison with his feet running to the athletic complex. His breath was ragged coming out but he didn't let that stop him. He was focused on getting to Sara before Eric Jasper did.  
  
The shadow loomed over her as she was looking at a P. Johnson's locker. She felt a gulp of fear. Her hand went quickly to her gun holstered on her waist but he was upon her in a second pushing his hands into her back with such force her head connected with the locker.  
  
She was swaying both mentally and physically. Her mind was all jumbled and the room was spinning. Her entire body was moving around like on a ship and in the next moment she was on the ground, the man looking down at her.  
  
"He wasn't my father," she could hear him saying but it was echoing like in the Grand Canyon. "He was trying to replace my father."  
  
"Mr. Krammer?" she asked the words barely able to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Krammer. He was supposed to be my mother's friend. He was more than a friend, much more."  
  
Sara began fumbling to grab her gun.  
  
"I don't visit my mother often, she actually has no pictures of me around. Did you notice that? She never loved me not like my father did. He was a great man. He died on cancer just a few years ago and since then...I've been lost."  
  
Sara found the gun but her head was still spinning.  
  
Jasper's face was wet with tears. He suddenly looked much younger like a boy missing his father instead of a grown adult on his own. "I found them having dinner. I just thought I would go for a visit, to see her like a son. There they were eating with candlelight and some steak. Then they left and went back to her bedroom, which she had shared with my father. My father! I waited outside for him to leave and then I followed him back to his place. The dog knew me, had seen me a few times so he didn't think I was a threat."  
  
Sara so out of the corner of her eye Grissom, gun pointed at Jasper. His eyes told her he would protect her but keep Jasper going.  
  
"Did you confront him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he responded. "You know what he said; he told me it was none of my business. My mother is my business." His eyes grew cold. "They had a bottle of wine with their romantic dinner. Krammer still had the corkscrew in his hand. I pushed Bailey into the bathroom and wrestled with Krammer for the corkscrew. It was quite easy to get away from him, he was so old, the strength had left him long ago. I have studied biology, I got my degree in it, so I knew where to put the corkscrew."  
  
"In the jugular vein," Sara said.  
  
"Yes, he didn't die painfully at least."  
  
"But he died. You took a life."  
  
"He took my father's," Jasper said gulping with tears.  
  
Grissom quickly moved in putting the gun next to Jasper. "Put your hands up."  
  
Sara struggled to her feet.  
  
"The police are on their way!" Mr. Davis called in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Grissom asked looking at Sara.  
  
"Yeah I am," she responded.  
  
"He was replacing my father," Jasper said softly.  
  
"Why did you destroy your mother's house?" Grissom asked. "Reverence?"  
  
"No, I got mad. I told her Krammer's death was her fault but she said I needed help so I threw things around."  
  
"You should listen to your mother," Grissom said with a sigh.  
  
"I really think you should got to the hospital, ma'am." The young EMT spoke with a Southern accent.  
  
"I really am fine but thank you," Sara responded holding the ice pack to her head.  
  
When the EMT was out of Sara's earshot Grissom asked, "Is she really okay?"  
  
"Well she probably has a conclusion and shouldn't be alone but she doesn't want to head to the hospital."  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure she is okay."  
  
The EMT nodded and headed back to his ambulance.  
  
"I'm fine, Grissom," she said when she saw him approaching.  
  
"You will be. You need some rest. Come to my place."  
  
Sara nearly made her head woozy; she picked it up so quickly. "What?"  
  
"You could have a concussion. You can't sleep for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Oh kill me now then- I haven't slept in a day as it is," Sara said.  
  
"I thought you didn't need sleep," Grissom grinned.  
  
"I do need a little sleep in order to function."  
  
"You can't until a concussion has been ruled out. So let's go home." He didn't even think about the last word he uttered and neither did Sara.  
  
"Fine, let's go," she responded.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Boundaries 

Chapter: 9

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG

Author's notes: Well this is the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews and continuing to read it after an absence. Thanks to D.

"Here's some ice," Grissom said holding out a bag with a few ice cubes in it.

"Thanks," Sara responded putting the bag up to her sore forehead.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked looking at her sleepy eyes. "Sara?"

"Oh man, 24 hours I need to stay awake, I don't know if I can do it."

Bailey nuzzled at her hand.

"Hey boy," she petted the top of his head and looked at Grissom's ruined couch. "You are going to have to throw that away."

Grissom shrugged. "I guess I am. I actually don't mind. I'm going to be sad to see Bailey go."

"I think you should keep him," Sara responded trying to grin but it made her head hurt worse.

Grissom looked at the German shepherd wagging his tale. "I'm never home, that would be unfair to the dog." He sighed. "I want Bailey to stay though, he's the first family I've really had."

"Oh, Grissom," Sara said and her hand moved over the kitchen island and touched his.

He moved back quickly from her touch. "It's okay. Now let's think how are you going to stay awake. Do you like cards, puzzles, movies?"

"Movies will just make me tired, how about cards?"

Grissom grabbed a deck from under his stereo cabinet that housed his CDS, records and cassettes of an array of music.

"Can we play Crazy Eight?" Sara asked removing the ice pack.

"I'm not sure I know how to play."

"You need to pile like cards on each other like clubs on clubs or a seven on a seven. You get eight cards to start with. If you can't put down a card from your hand you must pick one from the pile until you can. If you have an eight you can change a spade to a heart etc. Fours mean you can put another similar card down. It's pretty simple."

"Sounds fun but then again everything is fun with you," Grissom said blushing slightly.

They played cards until they were sick of it. They walked Bailey around Las Vegas and chatted. They even went and bought Grissom a new couch although this time it was not leather.

It was as if they were on a long date just enjoying getting to know each other better. The 24 hours passed quickly and once they made a visit to the hospital Sara had the all clear to sleep.

"I'll bring you home," Grissom said when they got into his Tahoe.

"Where?"

"Um... I said home." Grissom scrunched his eyes to avoid the glare of the sun as they drove away from the Hospital.

Sara's heart was beating fast in her ears. "Where is my home, my apartment or your place?"

Grissom swerved nearly hitting another car. "Um, ah."

"Never mind," she said quickly turning her attention to the world outside and not the man beside her.

"Home is where Bailey is." His voice was quiet but she heard him.

"Then take me there," she responded feeling suddenly very nervous.

Bailey greeted them at the door bouncing up and down.

"Hey boy," Sara said smiling at the dog.

Grissom bent down to pet Bailey, Sara at the same time, their heads knocking together.

"Ouch," Sara said with a laugh.

"Oh is your head okay?" Grissom asked touching the bruised area on Sara briefly.

"Yeah," she responded, they were so close an inch apart at most. She could feel his breath. Her lips found his and they didn't break apart until Bailey barked.

"I think he approves," Sara said.

"Please don't get mad but I'm, I'm too…"

"Tired," Sara finished. "Me too maybe me can just sleep next to each other."

"That would be nice," Grissom said and lead her into the bedroom.

They laid down staring at each other, not fully believing that they were together like this, that their relationship had changed so much. Bailey jumped on the bed and laid down between them and they couldn't help but laugh. Sara put her hand on Bailey's back and Grissom put his hand on top of hers.

"Sweet dreams, Sara."

"Night, Grissom," she said and they both fell into the most pleasant sleep either one of them had.

The end


End file.
